fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Theresa evil theroies ???
at the end of the main quest , she says " now the world is yours to explore , But the spire is mine ! Be gone ! " Theroies ?? I thank she's some evil banshee :o I think Theresa is more ambivelent, than anything else. Neither good, nor evil. She was that way in the first Fable as well. I see her more as a keeper of the Spire, and a guardian figure, not just of the Hero of Bowerstone, but all those who will follow with that particular bloodline. (Her own.)--Midian13 00:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking Theresa saw something bad in the future (Queen of Blades/whole Court of Blades/other guys from the void)and decided that she needed to get a better look. She then manipulates the reconstruction of the Spire and the take over. Now she can not only see when but how and how to beat them. She might have seen that the Hero of Bowerstone's child or Aurora is key to stop those bad guys. Plus she has the near infinite power of the Spire to fight them with if she needs to. What do you think? Plausible? i agree with midian. theresa is more neutral than good or evil and she only wanted the spire because of her prophetic powers.the hero of bowerstones child is supposed to stop aurora, not the cult of blades as they were finished by the hero of oakvale. Actually the Hero of Oakvale only finished the last remaining member of the Court. And Theresa may have played parts in starting the events of Fable II but it wouldn't be anything bad as is explained in the Vision. She took the spire over to use it only for her power of prophecy nothing more. If she was evil she could have used the Spire to destroy the world or rule it. Instead she helps the Hero of Bowerstone. Also she isn't a guardian as such to the Hero's but a family member as Hero of Oakvale is said to be related to Hero of Bowerstone. Theresa has her own odd way of helping. After all look what happened with Twinblade and her brother.Alpha Lycos 03:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Theresa is most definitely evil. She is a seer and so has the ability to foretell events. She tells you to buy the music box, and as seen by the events of the 'See the future' DLC she may have even provided murgo with it. You buying the music box led to you meeting Lucien which led to the death of your sister and gave you a reason for revenge. Hammer is a pacifist and Theresa says "We need a warrior, not a pacifist monk. We need her to find a reason to fight." Then her father is killed, leading Hammer to seek revenge against Lucien. She stopped Lucien and therefore saved the world but her methods were undoubtedly immoral at best. Yep, Theresa has definitely got a hidden agenda. Not only did she convince Rose to buy the music box and reveal herself and Sparrow to Lucien, but hints in Lucien's diary and when he's talking about "the blind woman" suggests to me that Theresa put the idea of the Spire into his head in the first place. Who knows, maybe Fable III will be in an Albion that's been ruled over by Theresa from the Spire... LoboDiabloLoneWolf 01:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, maybe not court of blades, but maybe something else from the void? Court of shadows? Court of evil? Something evil at any rate. Heck maybe court will come back somehow. Maybe thats why Will stayed around, because he didn't actually finish one of them. He fought the queen and other than his history, and an old web post, we have no proof he managed to kill her. Maybe she ran away or he thought he killed her but didn't. I don't know... Just speculation. Thereas may not be evil for if you listen to what she says in the game and in the See the future it maybe that she saw something that would happen that would have been worse than what she let happen in the game with lucien and saw if that that the if the evil of lucien would be stop that any even worse evil could happen from auroa and that the next hero would be the one would could stop. Though she need the spire to be finish to use it near god powers to strengthen her mental will powers to find out the truth of that vision.Creator5000 18:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree with creator5000 since she saw the future if she didnt play her role the way she did there could have been a worse future than what will happen in the later games. Lieutenant Russ 17:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) If she was evil after the hero or reaver kills lucien she could of use the spire though ether the music box or by him killing lucien gave him that the power to wish. Though what is weird if she wanted the spire power after the hero making whatever wish he make use of like 90% of the spire's power and all the power it has now is the one of it increases the power of her visions so what good is it now plus if she was evil all she had to do was to use the music box herself to give her the power to grant her own wish whatever that maybe.Creator5000 01:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) She is more on the side of the ends justify the means. She orchestrates things from the background but to say she is ultimately evil is wrong. Does she have her own agenda? yes. Does that nessasarily mean she evil. No. She very well could have seen something in the future (Fable 3) and is going to use the spire for something that only she could see and possibly prevent (bar the Hero of the next Fable). RandomEncounter She does have her own mysterious agenda, but I agree with those who have said that this fact does not dictate she is malicious due to her possibly immoral actions. It could've been a ironic coincidence that when she suggests Sister Hannah needs "a reason to fight" her father is murdered. Besides, is what she said not true? Hannah was vital to your struggle, and therefore, if the Abbot's death was planned, then the ends justify the means, as stated by previous posters. Albion did not have eternity to wait for a life-long pacifist monk to suddenly re-balance her priority scales of religion and heroism, eventually letting them tip in the heroism's favor. As for the Spire, why would you want to stick around in a giant rock where there's nothing to do? You most certainly couldn't use the Spire, so it'd be for the best anyway to go ahead and excuse yourself from its vincinity. Perhaps, while she is looking in to the future and examining how its events collide with each other, Theresa did not want you to look at what your future would turn out to be, because one, one should not know too much about one's future seeing as the future is ever-changing, and two, that'd be the biggest and nastiest game spoiler you could ever see. You'd probably have a greater amount of amusement dancing in to the unknown world of Monarchy on Albion if you didn't know every move you were going to make. It'd be like you had already beaten the game at least one time and just forgot to pick up all the neat outfits and weapons. So Theresa's cool. :) She reminds me of Kriea from Star Wars KOTOR. She's using you to get what she wants but it is also what must happen, she is in no way evil, I imagine her as someone to set the pieces straight in the game, setting everything up the way it should be so what needs to happen does happen (remember how she says that although there are many differnt futures and such they all have certien events that must happen?). That's my theory. -Swenz Theresa is biding her time. She used the Hero of Bowerstone, Reaver, Hammer, Garth and Lucien to build the Spire, killing millions in the process. And just to amplify her prophetic powers? I think not! Then she helps the Hero of Fable III to become King/Queen. Why? The Hero could be a worse monarch than Logan and lose the war against Aurora!!! She is sooooo up to something. I wouldn't believe what she said in See the Future for one minute. She is manipulative.........AND SOOOOOO COOL!!! She isn't evil, she does tell the hero off when he does someeething like killing somebody, but she does abuse her powers, so I'd say she was corrupt. Agow95 09:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Fable games might enforce black and white morality, but I don't see Theresa as playing by those rules, so I certainly think it is foolish to throw labels like "good" and "evil" around when refering to her. What IS clear however is that she is most likely the eldest surviving descendent of the Archons who built the Spire in the first place. There seems a damned good chance that whatever her ancestor was trying to do that wiped out civilization at its peak is going to be repeated by Theresa when current civilization gets to that point... and as has been noted openly in Fable III, technology is advancing at a truly uncanny rate. Mighty convenient when there is someone who can see the future pulling the strings behind everything. The plots of Fable II and Fable III have consisted of Theresa getting what she wants and removing an interference to her plan respectively. A key difference in the world this time around however is that there are far fewer dangerous heroes in the world (presumably also her doing), and so far as we're aware the only one that isn't obviously her puppet is Reaver. ~ 19:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, personally I see Theresa having her own agenda, like many others. She seems manipulative and your supposed to trust her, because she can see the future, and see's your "best" interest as well as Albions. What the hell kind of reason is that to trust someone? She couldve seen the end of man, and no matter what you did now wouldn't change the ending result. And if she did see something of that nature, do you really think she'd tell the person whose supposed to be the Hero? That would destroys the Hero's moral. If not end the story right there. If it's not common sense, if your capable of seeing huge events that could change the world, you'd probably be involved in those events by choice, if not manipulate them to your advantage, for a better/worse outcome pending on your person wants. And that's the one thing we don't know for sure, what Theresa really wants. Come on Fable IV. =]LilithRxQueen 07:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) thersea would of seen your sister and you get shot but why did she not try to help rose and she could see you kill lucien and that is why she needed you becuase she could not kill lucien she just wanted the spire for hereself and lucien only wanted to build the spire to bring back his wife and duaghter i dont think that is selfish unlike thersea :Theresa didn't stop your sister being shot because she knew she couldn't change the outcome, certain events are set in stone. She needed the Spire to see all the futures, to learn how best to help the world. She seems evil, but she isn't. She does whats best for the world, even if it means keeping secrets or manipulating events.--Alpha Lycos 03:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I think she is evil for many reasons 1, the way she said "and the spire is mine" as if she was planning basically to take over lucians plan, second (thought) she killed hammers father, the monk therfore making hammer want to fight aginst lucien. third reason being she convinced sparrow (you) and rose to buy the music box therfor killing your sister and exposing you to lucien. finnal reason (could be totally wrong but not sure opinion) she was a team with lucien, thats a reason why he had sparrow live but his sister die, shes basically turning everyone against lucien as shes a team with him until the end when she has everyone kill him as she takes his place in being the ruler of the world. sorry I am late on this and posted this summer 12, and I have not gotten fable 3, but anyways... -mike :A few flaws with your comment there. First, she claimed the Spire to help boost her seer powers, allowing her to see all possible futures more easily. This is stated in See The Future. Second, she did not kill Hammers father, Lucien's goon killed him. Third, she just set Sparrow on a path that would save Albion, knowing that it would be possible for Rose to return should the Hero make the choice. And finally, she was not a team with Lucien, and Lucien tried killing Sparrow but failed. It is never stated she was teamed up with Lucien, not that she is ruler of the world.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC)